RJ'S TAR 3: Ticking Time Bomb
RJ's The Amazing Race 3: Ticking Time Bomb 'is the third season of RJ's The Amazing Race Generation 2, but the twenty-first instalment of the RJ's The Amazing Race franchise. The season premiered on October 1st, 2017. It featured 14 teams of 1 in a race around the world for the title of Amazing Race: Ticking Time Bomb Champion! The winner of The Amazing Race: Ticking Time Bomb was Jeremy. __TOC__ Production ''The Amazing Race 3: Ticking Time Bomb began on October 1st, 2017 with host Ryan (Ryan_Jambe) at San Diego-Coronado Bridge in San Diego, California. The final result was revealed on November 28th, 2017. The cast includes returning players from Generation 1, but most of them are new to Generation 2. Racers who have past experience include; Diego, Ilovetosing and Jeremy. Everyone else was racing for their first time. Additionally, this season featured a few first time visits including; Macedonia, Albania, and Vatican City. The rest of the countries have been visited at least once during Generation 1. We love twists, so this season saw two "Ticking Time Bomb" twists. Firstly, each team were given two ticking time bombs; a Plus Bomb and a Minus Bomb. The teams may not play their own bombs on themselves. The Plus Bomb gives the team a 15-minute time credit whilst the Minus Bomb gives the team a 15-minute time penalty. The teams may not play both of their bombs on the same leg and must be used before the end of Leg #8. The other twist this season is the Time Bomb. The player who checks-in 1st at the first Pit Stop got to choose which team received the Time Bomb first. At the end of each leg, the Time Bomb was passed to another team then another and so on until it finally exploded. The Time Bomb could not be passed to a team who has already had it unless all teams have had it at least once. Results The following players participated in the Race. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States > Mexico) * San Diego-Coronado Bridge, San Diego, California, United States (Starting Point) * Tijuana (Tijuana House of Culture) (Tell It How It Isn't or Face To The Name) * Tijuana (Avenida Revolusion) (Who Likes Their Greens?) * Tijuana (Estadio Caliente) * Tijuana (Mundo Divertido) '''Additional Task * At the Estadio Caliente, racers searched the grounds for the mascot of Club Tijuana - Xolo Major. In this leg's Detour, the choice was between Tell It How It Isn't and Face To The Name. In Tell It How It Isn't, racers had to do the opposite of what they were told. For example, if they were told Black, they must do White, and if they were told White, they must do Black. Once they finished the set correctly, racers would receive their next clue. In Face To The Name, racers had to identify Survivor players from only their pictures. Once all the Survivor players were identified correctly, racers would receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, racers had to correctly identify vegetables given to them in a list. However, the list racers were given had the vegetables written, but without their vowels. Racers had to work out the missing vowels to work out the vegetables on the list. Once racers identified all the vegetables, the hotel manager would give them their next clue. Time Bomb For arriving in 1st Place, Diego had the power to choose which racer would have the Time Bomb on the next leg of the race. If the bomb explodes, that racer would receive a disadvantage. Diego gave the Time Bomb to Ryan R. Penalties * Waf, Alice, Kyle, Ryan B and Ryan R all received a 30-minute time penalty + the advantage gained from driving, which is a total time penalty of 2 Hours and 19 Minutes, because they did not travel by bike from San Diego-Coronado Bridge to Tijuana House of Culture. Leg 2 (Mexico > South Korea) * Tijuana (Mundo Divertido) * Tijuana to Busan, South Korea * Busan (We've The Zenith Tower 101) (Who's Ready To Go Up And Down?) * Busan (Jagalchi Market) (Dinner Party or Rock, Paper, Scissors) * Busan (Beomeosa) In this leg's Roadblock, racers had to search Tower A for two homes that had the exactly the same number. Once they found the matching homes, racers could knock on the door and receive their next clue. In the Detour, the choice was between Dinner Party and Rock, Paper, Scissors. In Dinner Party, racers had to take the 10 fish provided and order them correctly based on instructions provided. Once all the fish are in the right position, the owner of the market stall would give them their next clue. In Rock, Paper, Scissors, racers played an alternative version of Rock, Paper, Scissors - Fish, Hook, Rod! Once the racers predicted the outcome to 50 games correctly, the same owner of the fish stall would give them their next clue. Time Bomb For surviving the leg with the Time Bomb, Ryan R had the power to choose which racer would have the Time Bomb on the next leg of the race. If the bomb explodes, that racer would receive a disadvantage. Ryan R gave the Time Bomb to Chance. Leg 3 (South Korea > China) * Busan (Beomeosa) * Busan (Sea Life Busan Aquarium) * Busan to Shanghai, China * Shanghai (City God Temple of Shanghai) (Spectrum or Color Chain) * Shanghai (The Paramount) (Who Knows All The Moves?) * Shanghai (The Bund) In the Detour, the choice was between Spectrum and Color Chain. In Spectrum, racers had to correctly add up the number of times each color of the rainbow appears on a spreadsheet. Once the totals were correct, a local jeweller would give them their next clue. In Color Chain, racers were given sets of colored boards and had to work out which color could create the longest chain. Once all the boards were completed correctly, the local jeweller would give them their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, racers had to complete a quiz about different dance styles. Once the racers got all the questions correct, a local professional dancer would give them their next clue. Time Bomb For surviving the leg with the Time Bomb, Chance had the power to choose which racer would have the Time Bomb on the next leg of the race. If the bomb explodes, that racer would receive a disadvantage. Chance gave the Time Bomb to Waf. Additional Task * Racers participated in an Additional Task at the Sea Life Busan Aquarium before travelling to the airport to fly to Shanghai, China. Leg 4 (China) * Shanghai (The Bund) * Zhoushan (Xihoumen Bridge) (Fast Forward) (Who Can Link It Together?) * Zhoushan (Fayu Temple) (Wordinates or Broken Cord) * Zhoushan (Dinghai Park) On this leg of the race, a Fast Forward was available. As Jeremy was the first racer to complete the Fast Forward he could skip all remaining tasks and go directly to the Pit Stop. In the Roadblock, racers had to pair up teams from The Amazing Race. On each side of the bridge was one member of each team who have been on The Amazing Race. Once the racers partnered up the teams correctly, the maintenance worker would give them their next clue. In this leg's Detour, the choice was between Wordinates and Broken Cord. In Wordinates, racers had to find specific words in a word search puzzle by correctly identifying the coordinates of the first letter and the last letter of each word. Once all the coordinates were correct, the racers would receive their next clue. In Broken Cord, racers were given a long multicolored cord with a consistent pattern on it. Once the racers identified where the pattern was incorrect, the racers would receive their next clue. Time Bomb For surviving the leg with the Time Bomb, Waf had the power to choose which racer would have the bomb on the next leg of the race. If the bomb explodes, that racer would receive a disadvantage. Waf gave the Time Bomb to Jeremy. Leg 5 (China > Oman) * Zhousan (Dinghai Park) * Hangzhou (Baochu Pagoda) * Hangzhou to Muscat, Oman * Muscat (Port Sultan Qaboos) (Who Fancies A Good Time?) * Seeb (Naseem Garden) (Symbolism or Acceleration) * Muscat (Al Alam Palace) In the Roadblock, racers were given a series of clocks and had to work out the difference between the two times. Once they completed all the clocks correctly, the ferry captain would give them their next clue. In the leg's Detour, the choice was between Symbolism and Acceleration). In Symbolism, racers had to decode a message written in unusual characters. Once racers decode the message and write it exactly how it was written, the gardener would give them their next clue. In Acceleration, racers had to chop 500 weeds as quickly as they could. Once all the weeds had been chopped, the gardener would give them their next clue. Time Bomb For surviving the leg with the Time Bomb, Jeremy had the power to choose which racer would have the bomb on the next leg of the race. If the bomb explodes, that racer would receive a disadvantage. Jeremy gave the Time Bomb to Ilovetosing. Leg 6 (Oman > Tanzania) * Muscat (Al Alam Palace) * Muscat to Zanzibar City, Tanzania * Zanzibar City (Old Fort of Zanzibar) (Who Can Make Sense Of Any Situation?) * Zanzibar City (Azam Marine) * Zanzibar City to Dar Es Salaam * Dar Es Salaam (Coco Beach) (Answer Smash or Say What You See) (Double U-Turn) * Dar Es Salaam (Askari Monument) In the Roadblock, racers had to translate a message, written using numbers, into letters. The message was a Swahili phrase (Na ukipata faragha, fanya juhudi) meaning "Have finished mine". Once racers translated the message correctly, the Swahili expert would give them their next clue. In this Detour, the choice was between Answer Smash and Say What You See. In Answer Smash, racers were shown an African country flag (let's say the South Africa flag) and a statement such as "to hide or disguise the presence of". Racers had to work out it was the South Africa flag and the answer to the statement was camouflage. The answer is those combined, which in this case is South Africamouflage. Once they answers all the questions correctly, the lifeguard would give them their next clue. In Say What You See, racers had to solve a series of Rebus puzzles. Once all the puzzles had been solved correctly, the lifeguard would give them their next clue. Additional Task * Racers had to sign up for one of two charter ferries at Azam Marine in Zanzibar City, which would take them to Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania. Time Bomb The Time Bomb exploded on Ilovetosing meaning Ilovetosing received the disadvantage. The disadvantage was the Hazard penalty. This would be an extra task only Ilovetosing would have to complete every leg up to the end of Leg 10.